


VID: St. James Ballroom

by Josette_Arnauld



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josette_Arnauld/pseuds/Josette_Arnauld
Summary: Miss Fisher scandalizes, complicates, and generally enriches the lives of her adopted family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belewitts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belewitts/gifts).



> Be sure to watch in HD! Also [posted to Tumblr](http://josette-arnauld.tumblr.com/post/151253191755/st-james-ballroom-a-miss-fisher-fanvid-miss), if you want to reblog.


End file.
